


Onsen

by m3aculpa



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_kink_meme, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Student/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I... I just got turned on by a man. I wasn't gay five minutes ago... but Kurt's just so..."The glee club was gifted a day at an "onsen" by a benefactor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Onsen  
>  **Fandom:** Glee **  
> Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Kurt, Finn, Puck, Jesse, Mike, Matt, Artie, New Directions/Kurt  
>  **Warnings:** Gangbang, no season 2 spoilers (I have not seen season 2)  
>  **Word count:** 3622 words  
>  **Prompt:** Written for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/1414.html?thread=5017478) prompt at the [](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/profile)[**glee_kink_meme**](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/) : _"I... I just got turned on by a man. I wasn't gay five minutes ago... but Kurt's just so..."  
>  All the guys go to a Japanese-style onsen. When Kurt drops his rob, the others can't look away and are embarrassed by their reactions. Until they all realised that they're all equally turned on. Kurt is obvious at first. Cue gangbang :D Bonus-point if Artie is just sitting there, watching, and Kurt notices and crawls over to ride him._  
>  **Summary** : "I... I just got turned on by a man. I wasn't gay five minutes ago... but Kurt's just so..."The glee club was gifted a day at an "onsen" by a benefactor.  
>  **a/n:** I had to do it just because of the _Descendants of Darkness_ quote. And I was in the mood for sweet Jesse and hot!Will, so I'll apologise if anon did not want Jesse in the fic.

It was not a real onsen, of course. The water was not naturally hot or supposedly had any healing powers of any sort. It was just a heated pool outside, but it looked authentic. And it felt heavenly against his skin once the other guys sat him down on the steps. Artie sighed in contentment.

A random person had given them tickets to the “onsen” after their performance, because they were “just that good” and “deserved to relax before Regionals”. And once Mr Schue had checked the rules (they had learnt their lesson after the Mattress land fiasco – as well as to never listen to any of Rachel’s plans again), before accepting their gift. And now they were in heaven.

Even Puck was half-smiling. And it was not his usual devious or malicious smile; but a rather content, happy smile. Matt and Mike were talking excitedly about something Artie couldn’t quite catch. Finn was absent-mindedly flicking water into nowhere, but kept throwing glances at Puck which warned Artie that he was about to start a water fight.

Jessie stood off to the side and looked a little awkward, but he was smiling; a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. The only one who didn’t look entirely comfortable was Kurt. He had dressed in a big robe that looked very hot and uncomfortable. Sitting by the edge, it looked like he’d rather be elsewhere. In fact he’d tried to sneak in with the girls and had scandalised the owner (who was very much Japanese and proper).

He looked uncomfortably hot and kept squirming slightly. Artie watched him glance around to see if anybody was paying attention to him. When he realised that the jocks weren’t paying any attention to him, Kurt relaxed slightly and shrugged off the robe. Sliding down into the water he immerged his entire body in the water. He slid back up and settled down on one of the highest steps that led into the pool.

Artie couldn’t look away. Kurt wasn’t as skinny as one might have suspected. He had a healthy muscle tone with chiselled abs and was almost entirely hairless. Artie’s mouth was suddenly dry. He tracked a single drop of water running down Kurt’s chest, stopping momentarily at a hard, pink nipple before continuing down. And that only made him let his gaze wander down. Since neither of them were Japanese (Mike had very politely informed them all that he was Chinese), they all was wearing swim trunks. Except from Kurt, who was wearing a black Speedo that was so tight it looked like it had been painted on.

Artie felt heat pool in his belly and flushed in embarrassment. What the hell? He had just been turned on by a man… he wasn’t gay five minutes ago… but Kurt was just so…

He looked around to see if anybody had noticed his predicament. What he noticed were people blushing and looking away – or in Puck’s case, fixing a predatory stare at Kurt. With a jolt, Artie realised that they were all affected. And the others started to notice each other’s reaction. When they noticed that they were not alone, they seemed to relax slightly.

And Kurt was completely obvious. For some reason that made Artie just hotter.

Matt was the one first to make a move, surprisingly enough. The rest of them were kept in a spell that did not make this seem at all odd. Matt hauled Kurt up by his arms and kissed him. Kurt went rigid. Artie had the perfect view of seeing one wide, surprised blue eyes. Then Kurt sagged against Matt and into his hold. He melted into the kiss. Artie could see their tongues battling for dominance; entwining together.

“Damn, that’s _hot_!” escaped him, but luckily under his breath.

Kurt broke the kiss with a look of complete disbelief on his face. His eyes tracked them all and suddenly he blushed. He seemed to take in their state of arousal and Artie watched his cock twitch. It hardened until it looked painful under the tight swimwear. Matt hooked his fingers inside them and slowly pulled them down. Kurt’s knees buckled slightly and his head fell back against Matt’s shoulder. He looked both turned on and frightened. Artie wanted to calm him down.

Matt let go off the Speedos when they were down by Kurt’s knees. They slid down on their own. Artie didn’t pay them much mind. Instead he swallowed harshly when he saw Kurt’s cock. It wasn’t that he was big; he was medium-sized, maybe six and a half inches. But the way his pale thighs contrasted against the flushed and weeping organ made Artie’s mouth drier than it already was.

Matt and Kurt were in the shallower end of the pool now. Somehow they had ended up there without Artie knowing how it had happened. Matt very gently, but firmly, bent Kurt over to the edge of the pool. Artie had a perfect view of Kurt’s rounded ass slightly from the side. He watched that puckered opening and his cock _jumped_. Yes, he wanted to bury himself inside that small orifice.

Kurt looked around at them again. His eyes seemed to be asking: do you really want me? Something made him spread his legs and somebody groaned aloud. Matt took it as an invitation and moved in between Kurt’s legs. He reached for the lotion Kurt had left by the edge and squirted a generous glob into his hand. Matt’s body shifted so that Artie could see him press his fingers against that puckered opening. The pressure made Kurt squirm slightly and make a soft, mewling sound as he pressed back into the touch. Matt was just teasingly rubbing his thumb against the opening.

Artie wished he could see Kurt’s face when Matt switched and slowly pushed his finger inside. The opening seemed to resist a little. Artie licked his lips. He groaned when it gave and the finger slipped all inside. Matt twisted and pulled in and out to the symphony of Kurt’s moans and gasps. Another finger pushed inside and then another. Kurt was fucking himself back on the fingers. Each moan from that sarcastic mouth made Artie’s cock twitch. He didn’t dare touching himself. He’d come immediately.

Matt reached for the lotion again and pulled down his own shorts. He quickly slicked up his cock with the lotion and guided the head of his cock to that tight opening. Silence ruled as all the guys held their breath in expectation. Kurt twisted his head slightly to the side and looked at Artie. His pupils were blown and the eyes had darkened in lust. They closed as Matt slowly pushed inside. Inch by inch of that dark cock pushed inside. Kurt was frowning slightly in discomfort and groaning. His face was set in a wince when Matt’s balls slapped against his skin. Matt was plastered against his back.

They held still like that for a moment, before Matt started to move. Very slowly at first, until the tension eased out of Kurt’s face. There was a mewling sound as Kurt started rocking back into Matt’s movements. A flush spread from his cheeks down to his shoulders. He kept up a stream of moans and gasps. He wasn’t vocal, the way the girls were in porn. He did not plead for harder, faster, _fuck me_. Just those soft moans and sighs and gasps. It made Artie all the harder. The way that he also bit down on his bottom lips sometimes? So damn sexy.

Matt was even more silent. He pumped into the Kurt without groaning or grunting. He grasped those slender hips and pulled so that Kurt was at a better angle. His cock slid in and out of Kurt with little effort now. It made Artie jealous to see how Kurt’s hole hugged around Matt’s erection, almost unwilling to let it go. Matt’s movements were getting more rushed, more frenzied, and he came inside with a loud, long groan that seemed to echo over the pool.

Matt lay on top of Kurt for a while. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Kurt’s neck that made the smaller boy shiver. Then he pulled out and backed away. Artie saw his cum start to spill out of Kurt’s body and down his thighs. Artie moaned loudly and had to squeeze the base of cock harshly not to come then and there. It was so fucking hot!

Kurt slowly took support on the edge and twisted around to look at them. His face was still flushed and his lips were swollen from where he had bitten into them. There was a sort of dazed confusion as he looked around at them all. It was surreal. But they all wanted it too much to be self-conscious.

Puck suddenly growled and stalked forward. He had a dark and dangerous look on his face that made Artie flinch slightly. Kurt stiffened and took a step back, only to bump into the edge of the pool and almost fall. Puck grabbed him and tugged him close to his body. He ground his cock into Kurt’s and they all watched Kurt’s eyes flutter close. His head fell back, baring his neck, with a gasp. Puck attacked that pale column of flesh. He licked and bit and nibbled. Kurt was moaning and sagging into his hold. The arm holding him tightly pressed against Puck’s chest was to only thing keeping him up.

“Look at them, Hummel,” Puck mumbled against his skin and bit down harshly, making Kurt whimper. “They all want you. You have seven guys that want to fuck you.”

Kurt was looking at them and Artie saw Puck’s hand slide down. Kurt gasped and pressed into Puck’s touch, as they all assumed that started to stroke him. He groaned and rested his head against Puck’s shoulder.

“And you’re hungry for it,” Puck told him and slowly started to push him down on his knees in the shallow end of the pool. “Aren’t you? You want us all to fuck you hard and fast, right?”

Artie almost missed Kurt’s minute nod. Then the brunette was on his hands and knees and Puck pushed swiftly into him. Kurt cried out from the suddenness of it all. But Puck didn’t wait. It was hard and fast and almost furious. The thrusts made Kurt’s entire body rock and Puck made him moan harshly with every thrust.

Puck whispered dirty things to him – “like that, don’t you, so hungry for it.” - and it made Kurt flush. But Artie could see his cock twitch with each word. When Puck called him a cock-slut, pre-cum oozed out of the swollen organ. Kurt was breathing harshly and tried to push back into the hard thrusts. But Puck controlled the pace and his thrusts had Kurt’s eyes rolling back.

He pulled out and came with grunt all over Kurt’s back.

He’d barely moved out of the way, before Mike had moved forward. He pushed Kurt onto his back. Artie watched those eyes widen in surprise. Mike grabbed hold of Kurt’s leg and slowly pushed it up over Kurt’s head. The flexibility made somebody groan. Artie didn't turn to see who it was.

Mike looked into Kurt’s eyes and guided his cock to the entrance. He waited until Kurt nodded, before pushing into the tight body. He hooked Kurt’s leg around his waist. Then he didn’t so much thrust as roll his hips. He made his cock move inside of Kurt without pulling out and seemed to be focusing on producing certain sounds out of Kurt’s mouth. Kurt moaned and cried out when Mike seemed intent on rubbing his cock over a certain place inside Kurt.

The smaller boy suddenly cried out and came in spurts between their bodies. Mike turned his head away, accidentally facing Artie, and he was smiling in a decidedly pleased way. Then he moved back and slowly kissed Kurt. Kurt’s hand came up to grab hold of Mike’s hair and kissed back fiercely. Mike never stopped moving his hips and the sound he made when he came was barely audible. Kurt’s mouth swallowed it up.

He moved back and gently helped Kurt get his leg down. He rubbed the hip and massaged his way down the leg. Kurt closed his eyes and moaned in appreciation. Artie saw his cock stirring in interest again. It rose to semi-hardness when Mike massaged his foot. Kurt groaned loudly and pushed into his hand. Did Kurt like having his feet rubbed so much? What would happen if somebody sucked on his toes?

“Hey, Chang, don’t keep him all to yourself!” Jesse suddenly cried out with a teasing smile.

Mike only chuckled as a response and bent down to kiss Kurt again. He was surprisingly tender. Artie didn’t know that Mike cared for Kurt. But he obviously did.

Jesse took Mike’s place. But he was just looking at Kurt for a long while. The other boy squirmed under his attention. Then Jesse gently knelt between his legs and pushed them wider apart. Still keeping his hands on the inside of Kurt’s thighs, he leant forward. The kiss he placed on Kurt’s lips was chaste and sweet. Then he slowly deepened the kiss. It was a film kiss. A tender passionate kiss that seemed to make Kurt flush an even deeper shade of red.

Jesse broke the kiss and slowly kissed his way down the pale throat. He gently sucked one of Puck’s bites, making Kurt moan and arch into the mouth. Jesse chuckled softly and slid his mouth down the flushed skin. His tongue flicked out and teased one pink nipple. The nub hardened and he fastened onto it. He suckled. Kurt moaned and whimpered.

“P-p-please,” he stuttered insecurely.

Jesse lifted his mouth from the hard nipple. It glistened with saliva. He blew on it and watched Kurt shiver and moan. He moved his mouth to the other nipple. This time he gently bit down and made Kurt buck up into his mouth. A moan so obscene that Artie blushed despite all he had already witnessed, escaped those swollen lips. Jesse softly sucked on the nipple and then drew back to blew on it. He licked his way down Kurt’s stomach, nibbling carefully on the skin and producing more flushed skin.

Kurt looked lovely on his back with his legs spread. His skin was flushed pink and his mouth hung open. The chest heaved with his desperate gulps of air as Jesse slowly licked his cock. The older boy placed a kiss against the head of Kurt’s cock. His head then disappeared between Kurt’s legs. But the boy screamed and arched into whatever it was Jesse was doing in pleasure. His legs hooked around Jesse’s head, pressing him closer, but Jesse didn’t seem to mind. He kept on doing what it was he was doing (rimming, Artie assumed) that made Kurt shake like a leaf.

He mewled in loss when Jesse gently made him let him up from between his legs. Jesse hooked his legs over his shoulders and leant down to press another kiss against Kurt’s soft lips.

“You’re beautiful,” the former member of Vocal Adrenaline murmured.

Kurt flushed and Jesse pressed inside of him slowly. Artie watched his back muscles moving, watched Kurt’s hands clinging to Jesse, watched the shortly trimmed nails digging into flesh. Jesse moved slowly, leisurely, as if they had all the time in the world. Considering how he’d accused Mike of hogging Kurt, it was just a tad hypocritical.

He kissed Kurt in between thrusts and it was almost tender. It felt oddly weird to be watching them. Artie averted his eyes momentarily. But he couldn’t help but turn back to watch them again. It was weird, because Kurt and Jesse looked more like a couple in that moment than Rachel and Jesse did. That was what made Artie uncomfortable. It looked private and sacred, somehow.

Jesse started to speed up and the kiss he bestowed on Kurt was _obscene._ It was wet and filthy with too much tongue visible. And when he came, the kiss became that much harder. Kurt’s eyelids fluttered shut and his nails dug harder into Jesse’s back.

Jesse slid out seemingly reluctantly and Artie’s cock twitched when he saw how Kurt’s body tried to keep him inside. The slightly older teen leaned down and whispered something to Kurt. It made Kurt smile rather sweetly.

Of course Finn blundered in and ruined the moment. Finn was a great guy, a great friend and a great team mate, but he had the emotional subtlety of a teaspoon. Just as Jesse had stepped back, he dove straight in. Kurt tensed strangely. Artie felt vaguely uncomfortable, because Kurt hadn’t exactly been a study in subtlety himself while pursuing Finn.

Finn slid a hand through Kurt’s hair. He didn’t kiss him or anything. He just tugged at his hair, pulling him up, but not saying a thing. Turning Kurt over, he pressed him down on hands and knees. His hands brushed against the marked shoulder blades. But just briefly, skittishly. As if Finn didn’t want Kurt to think that this was anything but sex.

“Finn,” Kurt said and it was no clear if it was a go-ahead or a protest.

Artie certainly couldn’t tell from the back of Kurt’s head.

Finn leaned down and pressed one single, kiss to the column of Kurt’s throat. Artie heard the noisy swallow and saw the full-body shiver. Then Finn thrust into Kurt abruptly and without warning. Kurt choked back a sound; a cry, a moan, _something_! The weird dynamic between Finn and Kurt was driving Artie crazy.

Finn was fast and not exactly gentle. He kept forgetting to breathe out, so all he did was inhale between grunts. He worked himself up into a frenzy and then came with a choked back moan. He couldn’t get off Kurt fast enough and was almost immediately at the other end of the pool.

Kurt turned onto his back; breathing heavily and his eyes were closed. His chest heaving was all that Artie could see for a moment. Then Kurt started to move, slowly, almost sluggishly. His eyes blinked as he opened them and they fell upon Artie.

He was suddenly overcome by insecurity. He didn’t have abs like Mike or guns like Puck. There was nothing particularly special about him and he felt out of place. There was an impulse to cover himself, to hide that he wanted Kurt and wanted him badly, because how could he compare to the others? He was a pale, skinny nerd; a nerd with freakish upper body strength, sure, but still a nerd. What would Kurt Hummel want with him?

The blue-green eyes watched him from across the pool, zeroing in on Artie’s arousal. The others were pointedly not looking at each other and a few of them was even getting out of the pool. The spell was broken for them.

Kurt saw Artie sitting there, alone and forgotten (pretty much like always), and something akin to guilt passed over his face. He got up slightly and his legs wobbled. It made Artie both want to smile and frown at the same time. But he didn’t have time to decide what to do, because Kurt started to _crawl_ along the edge of the pool. It froze Artie.

Even with the slight unsteadiness, it looked hot. It looked like Kurt was a predator on the prowl. He only seemed to have eyes for Artie. Harshly Artie swallowed, despite the fact that his mouth was as dry as a desert.

There was no telling what Kurt would do when he reached Artie. The way he slid his arms around Artie’s neck and pulled him in for a hot, hard kiss. It was different from kissing Tina; she kissed with the same ferocity when she wanted to, but Kurt _tasted_ different. There was something salty in his mouth; Artie’s mind shied away slightly from identifying it. But there was something else that was different as well. Kurt’s body was hard where Tina’s would have yielded. It was intoxicating. Strange. Hot.

Kurt straddled him and lowered himself down onto Artie’s cock. He knew it would be over embarrassingly. He’d been aroused for so long and watching had been amazing. Kurt’s body was warm around him, not tight exactly, but warm and fitting against his own. Watching Kurt’s face as he impaled himself made Artie moan: the mouth opened wide, forming a perfect ‘o’, and the way Kurt’s eyes glazed over.

Kurt stayed still for a long moment. Letting them get used to it. Then he started to move upwards and Artie moaned at the loss of the heat. Then Kurt slid down again. It felt wonderful. Artie’s hands held onto Kurt’s hips and helped him move up and down. The soft gasps, the moans, were intoxicating and the way Kurt’s eyes never left his were strange. Strangely pleasant.

It was over embarrassingly quickly for Artie, as he’d predicted. White-hot heat pooled in his lower belly and he felt his groin tightened. With a groan he released himself into Kurt’s body. It was violent. Sending stars over his vision as he came violently, spurting up inside of Kurt. There was a quiet gasp from Kurt as he stilled and slumped, head resting against Artie’s head.

His cock was still hard between them. It made Artie feel bad.

On their own accord, his fingers reached out and wrapped themselves around Kurt.

Kurt came all over his chest.

 

 


	2. Alternate Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extended version featuring Mr Schue: "I... I just got turned on by a man. I wasn't gay five minutes ago... but Kurt's just so..."The glee club was gifted a day at an "onsen" by a benefactor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Onsen  
>  **Fandom:** Glee **  
> Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Kurt, Finn, Puck, Jesse, Mike, Matt, Artie, Mr Schue, New Directions/Kurt  
>  **Warnings:** Gangbang, teacher/student, no season 2 spoilers (I have not seen season 2)  
>  **Word count:** 4'115 words  
>  **Prompt:** Written for [**this**](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/1414.html?thread=5017478) prompt at the [](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/profile)[**glee_kink_meme**](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/) : _"I... I just got turned on by a man. I wasn't gay five minutes ago... but Kurt's just so..."  
>  All the guys go to a Japanese-style onsen. When Kurt drops his rob, the others can't look away and are embarrassed by their reactions. Until they all realised that they're all equally turned on. Kurt is obvious at first. Cue gangbang :D Bonus-point if Artie is just sitting there, watching, and Kurt notices and crawls over to ride him._  
>  **Summary** : Extended version featuring Mr Schue: "I... I just got turned on by a man. I wasn't gay five minutes ago... but Kurt's just so..."The glee club was gifted a day at an "onsen" by a benefactor.  
>  **a/n:** For [](http://storm-rain.livejournal.com/profile)[**storm_rain**](http://storm-rain.livejournal.com/) , [](http://verms.livejournal.com/profile)[**verms**](http://verms.livejournal.com/) and [](http://bulisen.livejournal.com/profile)[**bulisen**](http://bulisen.livejournal.com/) who wanted to see Mr Schue lose himself in the moment and fuck Kurt.  
> 

It was not a real onsen, of course. The water was not naturally hot or supposedly had any healing powers of any sort. It was just a heated pool outside, but it looked authentic. And it felt heavenly against his skin once the other guys sat him down on the steps. Artie sighed in contentment.

A random person had given them tickets to the “onsen” after their performance, because they were “just that good” and “deserved to relax before Regionals”. And once Mr Schue had checked the rules (they had learnt their lesson after the Mattress land fiasco – as well as to never listen to any of Rachel’s plans again), before accepting their gift. And now they were in heaven.

Even Puck was half-smiling. And it was not his usual devious or malicious smile; but a rather content, happy smile. Matt and Mike were talking excitedly about something Artie couldn’t quite catch. Finn was absent-mindedly flicking water into nowhere, but kept throwing glances at Puck which warned Artie that he was about to start a water fight.

Jesse and Mr Schue stood off to the side and looked a little awkward, but they were smiling; small smiles, but smiling nonetheless. The only one who didn’t look entirely comfortable was Kurt. He had dressed in a big robe that looked very hot and uncomfortable. Sitting by the edge, it looked like he’d rather be elsewhere. In fact he’d tried to sneak in with the girls and had scandalised the owner (who was very much Japanese and proper).

He looked uncomfortably hot and kept squirming slightly. Artie watched him glance around to see if anybody was paying attention to him. When he realised that the jocks weren’t paying any attention to him, Kurt relaxed slightly and shrugged off the robe. Sliding down into the water he immerged his entire body in the water. He slid back up and settled down on one of the highest steps that led into the pool.

Artie couldn’t look away. Kurt wasn’t as skinny as one might have suspected. He had a healthy muscle tone with chiselled abs and was almost entirely hairless. Artie’s mouth was suddenly dry. He tracked a single drop of water running down Kurt’s chest, stopping momentarily at a hard, pink nipple before continuing down. And that only made him let his gaze wander down. Since neither of them were Japanese (Mike had very politely informed them all that he was Chinese), they all were wearing swim trunks. Except from Kurt, who was wearing a black Speedo that was so tight it looked like it had been painted on.

Artie felt heat pool in his belly and flushed in embarrassment. What the hell? He had just been turned on by a man… he wasn’t gay five minutes ago… but Kurt was just so…

He looked around to see if anybody had noticed his predicament. What he noticed were people blushing and looking away – or in Puck’s case, fixing a predatory stare at Kurt. Even Mr Schue was looking hot and bothered; slightly conflicted about it as well! With a jolt, Artie realised that they were all affected. And the others started to notice each other’s reaction. When they noticed that they were not alone, they seemed to relax slightly.

And Kurt was completely obvious. For some reason that made Artie just hotter.

Matt was the one first to make a move, surprisingly enough. The rest of them were kept in a spell that did not make this seem at all odd. Matt hauled Kurt up by his arms and kissed him. Kurt went rigid. Artie had the perfect view of seeing one wide, surprised blue eyes. Then Kurt sagged against Matt and into his hold. He melted into the kiss. Artie could see their tongues battling for dominance; entwining together.

“Damn, that’s _hot_!” escaped him, but luckily under his breath.

Kurt broke the kiss with a look of complete disbelief on his face. His eyes tracked them all and suddenly he blushed. He seemed to take in their state of arousal and Artie watched his cock twitch. It hardened until it looked painful under the tight swimwear. Matt hooked his fingers inside them and slowly pulled them down. Kurt’s knees buckled slightly and his head fell back against Matt’s shoulder. He looked both turned on and frightened. Artie wanted to calm him down.

Matt let go off the Speedos when they were down by Kurt’s knees. They slid down on their own. Artie didn’t pay them much mind. Instead he swallowed harshly when he saw Kurt’s cock. It wasn’t that he was big; he was medium-sized, maybe six and a half inches. But the way his pale thighs contrasted against the flushed and weeping organ made Artie’s mouth drier than it already was.

Matt and Kurt were in the shallower end of the pool now. Somehow they had ended up there without Artie knowing how it had happened. Matt very gently, but firmly, bent Kurt over to the edge of the pool. Artie had a perfect view of Kurt’s rounded ass slightly from the side. He watched that puckered opening and his cock _jumped_. Yes, he wanted to bury himself inside that small orifice.

Kurt looked around at them again. His eyes seemed to be asking: do you really want me? Something made him spread his legs and somebody groaned aloud. Matt took it as an invitation and moved in between Kurt’s legs. He reached for the lotion Kurt had left by the edge and squirted a generous glob into his hand. Matt’s body shifted so that Artie could see him press his fingers against that puckered opening. The pressure made Kurt squirm slightly and make a soft, mewling sound as he pressed back into the touch. Matt was just teasingly rubbing his thumb against the opening.

Artie wished he could see Kurt’s face when Matt switched and slowly pushed his finger inside. The opening seemed to resist a little. Artie licked his lips. He groaned when it gave and the finger slipped all inside. Matt twisted and pulled in and out to the symphony of Kurt’s moans and gasps. Another finger pushed inside and then another. Kurt was fucking himself back on the fingers. Each moan from that sarcastic mouth made Artie’s cock twitch. He didn’t dare touching himself. He’d come immediately.

Matt reached for the lotion again and pulled down his own shorts. He quickly slicked up his cock with the lotion and guided the head of his cock to that tight opening. Silence ruled as all the guys held their breath in expectation. Kurt twisted his head slightly to the side and looked at Artie. His pupils were blown and the eyes had darkened in lust. They closed as Matt slowly pushed inside. Inch by inch of that dark cock pushed inside. Kurt was frowning slightly in discomfort and groaning. His face was set in a wince when Matt’s balls slapped against his skin. Matt was plastered against his back.

They held still like that for a moment, before Matt started to move. Very slowly at first, until the tension eased out of Kurt’s face. There was a mewling sound as Kurt started rocking back into Matt’s movements. A flush spread from his cheeks down to his shoulders. He kept up a stream of moans and gasps. He wasn’t vocal, the way the girls were in porn. He did not plead for harder, faster, _fuck me_. Just those soft moans and sighs and gasps. It made Artie all the harder. The way that he also bit down on his bottom lips sometimes? So damn sexy.

Matt was even more silent. He pumped into the Kurt without groaning or grunting. He grasped those slender hips and pulled so that Kurt was at a better angle. His cock slid in and out of Kurt with little effort now. It made Artie jealous to see how Kurt’s hole hugged around Matt’s erection, almost unwilling to let it go. Matt’s movements were getting more rushed, more frenzied, and he came inside with a loud, long groan that seemed to echo over the pool.

Matt lay on top of Kurt for a while. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Kurt’s neck that made the smaller boy shiver. Then he pulled out and backed away. Artie saw his cum start to spill out of Kurt’s body and down his thighs. Artie moaned loudly and had to squeeze the base of cock harshly not to come then and there. It was so fucking hot!

Kurt slowly took support on the edge and twisted around to look at them. His face was still flushed and his lips were swollen from where he had bitten into them. There was a sort of dazed confusion as he looked around at them all. It was surreal. But they all wanted it too much to be self-conscious.

Puck suddenly growled and stalked forward. He had a dark and dangerous look on his face that made Artie flinch slightly. Kurt stiffened and took a step back, only to bump into the edge of the pool and almost fall. Puck grabbed him and tugged him close to his body. He ground his cock into Kurt’s and they all watched Kurt’s eyes flutter close. His head fell back, baring his neck, with a gasp. Puck attacked that pale column of flesh. He licked and bit and nibbled. Kurt was moaning and sagging into his hold. The arm holding him tightly pressed against Puck’s chest was to only thing keeping him up.

“Look at them, Hummel,” Puck mumbled against his skin and bit down harshly, making Kurt whimper. “They all want you. You have seven guys that want to fuck you.”

Kurt was looking at them and Artie saw Puck’s hand slide down. Kurt gasped and pressed into Puck’s touch, as they all assumed that started to stroke him. He groaned and rested his head against Puck’s shoulder.

“And you’re hungry for it,” Puck told him and slowly started to push him down on his knees in the shallow end of the pool. “Aren’t you? You want us all to fuck you hard and fast, right?”

Artie almost missed Kurt’s minute nod. Then the brunette was on his hands and knees and Puck pushed swiftly into him. Kurt cried out from the suddenness of it all. But Puck didn’t wait. It was hard and fast and almost furious. The thrusts made Kurt’s entire body rock and Puck made him moan harshly with every thrust.

Puck whispered dirty things to him – “like that, don’t you, so hungry for it.” - and it made Kurt flush. But Artie could see his cock twitch with each word. When Puck called him a cock-slut, pre-cum oozed out of the swollen organ. Kurt was breathing harshly and tried to push back into the hard thrusts. But Puck controlled the pace and his thrusts had Kurt’s eyes rolling back.

He pulled out and came with grunt all over Kurt’s back.

He’d barely moved out of the way, before Mike had moved forward. He pushed Kurt onto his back. Artie watched those eyes widen in surprise. Mike grabbed hold of Kurt’s leg and slowly pushed it up over Kurt’s head. The flexibility made somebody groan. Artie was shocked to realise that it was Mr Schue. The teacher looked slightly conflicted, but too turned on to give a damn that it was wrong.

Mike looked into Kurt’s eyes and guided his cock to the entrance. He waited until Kurt nodded, before pushing into the tight body. He hooked Kurt’s leg around his waist. Then he didn’t so much thrust as roll his hips. He made his cock move inside of Kurt without pulling out and seemed to be focusing on producing certain sounds out of Kurt’s mouth. Kurt moaned and cried out when Mike seemed intent on rubbing his cock over a certain place inside Kurt.

The smaller boy suddenly cried out and came in spurts between their bodies. Mike turned his head away, accidentally facing Artie, and he was smiling in a decidedly pleased way. Then he moved back and slowly kissed Kurt. Kurt’s hand came up to grab hold of Mike’s hair and kissed back fiercely. Mike never stopped moving his hips and the sound he made when he came was barely audible. Kurt’s mouth swallowed it up.

He moved back and gently helped Kurt get his leg down. He rubbed the hip and massaged his way down the leg. Kurt closed his eyes and moaned in appreciation. Artie saw his cock stirring in interest again. It rose to semi-hardness when Mike massaged his foot. Kurt groaned loudly and pushed into his hand. Did Kurt like having his feet rubbed so much? What would happen if somebody sucked on his toes?

“Hey, Chang, don’t keep him all to yourself!” Jesse suddenly cried out with a teasing smile.

Mike only chuckled as a response and bent down to kiss Kurt again. He was surprisingly tender. Artie didn’t know that Mike cared for Kurt. But he obviously did.

Jesse took Mike’s place. But he was just looking at Kurt for a long while. The other boy squirmed under his attention. Then Jesse gently knelt between his legs and pushed them wider apart. Still keeping his hands on the inside of Kurt’s thighs, he leant forward. The kiss he placed on Kurt’s lips was chaste and sweet. Then he slowly deepened the kiss. It was a film kiss. A tender passionate kiss that seemed to make Kurt flush an even deeper shade of red.

Jesse broke the kiss and slowly kissed his way down the pale throat. He gently sucked one of Puck’s bites, making Kurt moan and arch into the mouth. Jesse chuckled softly and slid his mouth down the flushed skin. His tongue flicked out and teased one pink nipple. The nub hardened and he fastened onto it. He suckled. Kurt moaned and whimpered.

“P-p-please,” he stuttered insecurely.

Jesse lifted his mouth from the hard nipple. It glistened with saliva. He blew on it and watched Kurt shiver and moan. He moved his mouth to the other nipple. This time he gently bit down and made Kurt buck up into his mouth. A moan so obscene that Artie blushed despite all he had already witnessed, escaped those swollen lips. Jesse softly sucked on the nipple and then drew back to blew on it. He licked his way down Kurt’s stomach, nibbling carefully on the skin and producing more flushed skin.

Kurt looked lovely on his back with his legs spread. His skin was flushed pink and his mouth hung open. The chest heaved with his desperate gulps of air as Jesse slowly licked his cock. The older boy placed a kiss against the head of Kurt’s cock. His head then disappeared between Kurt’s legs. But the boy screamed and arched into whatever it was Jesse was doing in pleasure. His legs hooked around Jesse’s head, pressing him closer, but Jesse didn’t seem to mind. He kept on doing what it was he was doing (rimming, Artie assumed) that made Kurt shake like a leaf.

He mewled in loss when Jesse gently made him let him up from between his legs. Jesse hooked his legs over his shoulders and leant down to press another kiss against Kurt’s soft lips.

“You’re beautiful,” the former member of Vocal Adrenaline murmured.

Kurt flushed and Jesse pressed inside of him slowly. Artie watched his back muscles moving, watched Kurt’s hands clinging to Jesse, watched the shortly trimmed nails digging into flesh. Jesse moved slowly, leisurely, as if they had all the time in the world. Considering how he’d accused Mike of hogging Kurt, it was just a tad hypocritical.

He kissed Kurt in between thrusts and it was almost tender. It felt oddly weird to be watching them. Artie averted his eyes momentarily. But he couldn’t help but turn back to watch them again. It was weird, because Kurt and Jesse looked more like a couple in that moment than Rachel and Jesse did. That was what made Artie uncomfortable. It looked private and sacred, somehow.

Jesse started to speed up and the kiss he bestowed on Kurt was _obscene._ It was wet and filthy with too much tongue visible. And when he came, the kiss became that much harder. Kurt’s eyelids fluttered shut and his nails dug harder into Jesse’s back.

Jesse slid out seemingly reluctantly and Artie’s cock twitched when he saw how Kurt’s body tried to keep him inside. The slightly older teen leaned down and whispered something to Kurt. It made Kurt smile rather sweetly.

Of course Finn blundered in and ruined the moment. Finn was a great guy, a great friend and a great team mate, but he had the emotional subtlety of a teaspoon. Just as Jesse had stepped back, he dove straight in. Kurt tensed strangely. Artie felt vaguely uncomfortable, because Kurt hadn’t exactly been a study in subtlety himself while pursuing Finn.

Finn slid a hand through Kurt’s hair. He didn’t kiss him or anything. He just tugged at his hair, pulling him up, but not saying a thing. Turning Kurt over, he pressed him down on hands and knees. His hands brushed against the marked shoulder blades. But just briefly, skittishly. As if Finn didn’t want Kurt to think that this was anything but sex.

“Finn,” Kurt said and it was no clear if it was a go-ahead or a protest.

Artie certainly couldn’t tell from the back of Kurt’s head.

Finn leaned down and pressed one single, kiss to the column of Kurt’s throat. Artie heard the noisy swallow and saw the full-body shiver. Then Finn thrust into Kurt abruptly and without warning. Kurt choked back a sound; a cry, a moan, _something_! The weird dynamic between Finn and Kurt was driving Artie crazy.

Finn was fast and not exactly gentle. He kept forgetting to breathe out, so all he did was inhale between grunts. He worked himself up into a frenzy and then came with a choked back moan. He couldn’t get off Kurt fast enough and was almost immediately at the other end of the pool.

Kurt turned onto his back; breathing heavily and his eyes were closed. His chest heaving was all that Artie could see for a moment. Then Kurt started to move, slowly, almost sluggishly. His eyes blinked as he them opened. A shadow fell over him and he looked up at Mr Schue. Artie’s mouth became dryer than before, heart pounding slightly. What would Mr Schue do?

“Alright, Kurt?” Mr Schue asked softly.

Kurt seemed a bit taken back. It was kind of a strange question to ask when you’ve just watched your student being fucked by five guys, while standing above him as he was naked and covered in all sorts of fluid. Not for the first time, Artie kind of questioned Mr Schue’s sanity.

Kurt seemed to mull over the question, see if there was an underlying reason for it.

“I’m fine, Mr Schue,” he said.

Artie’s breath hitched as Mr Schue lowered himself down next to Kurt. He watched their teacher slide a hand through Kurt’s hair and bending his head down. He pressed his lips to Kurt’s; firmly and demandingly. Artie was sure he wasn’t the only one whose mouth had fallen open in surprise. Sure, he’d seen how Mr Schue had looked at Kurt. But acting up on it.

“Still fine?” Mr Schue murmured against Kurt’s lips.

Kurt nodded and Schue proceed to kiss the breath out of him. Each hard, brutal kiss was lightning quick until Kurt was gasping in between them. Schue’s hands wandered down his legs, clamping down on his thighs. He moved in between them and spread them wider apart. Kurt squirmed slightly when he traced his fingers along Kurt’s cock.

There came a moan from Kurt when Schue thrust inside with a snap of his hips. The pace was quick from the beginning and relentless. Kurt had to grab hold off the edge and hold against so that he wouldn’t hit his head. Each thrust sent him rocking and made him cry out slightly. Schue bent down and swallowed up those cries, to Artie’s disappointment. They were so sexy.

It seemed like Schue knew exactly what he was doing. His hands were roaming, exploring, teasing. Kurt moaned and arched into each touch. He tried to get more friction on his cock, but Schue wouldn’t have that. He squeezed the base of Kurt’s cock, preventing him from coming. Kurt whined in impatience and disappointment.

Schue suddenly stiffened and came with a low groan. He pulled out and withdrew. Suddenly he looked unsure of himself and wouldn’t look at Kurt. His face was cherry red. He wouldn’t look any of them in the eye. Therefore he luckily missed Puck’s hand that was held out for a fist bump.

Kurt’s dick was hard and weeping. It looked almost painful. He was gasping for breath and his rib cage heaved. Slowly he sat up and looked around him. He flushed in embarrassment when he realised that he was still the centre of attention. His eyes flickered about before they settled on Artie. More exactly: on Artie’s rock hard cock, which felt about as painfully hard as Kurt’s looked.

Artie was suddenly overcome by insecurity. He didn’t have abs like Mike or guns like Puck. There was nothing particularly special about him and he felt out of place. There was an impulse to cover himself, to hide that he wanted Kurt and wanted him badly, because how could he compare to the others? He was a pale, skinny nerd; a nerd with freakish upper body strength, sure, but still a nerd. What would Kurt Hummel want with him?

The blue-green eyes watched him from across the pool, zeroing in on Artie’s arousal. The others were pointedly not looking at each other and a few of them was even getting out of the pool. The spell was broken for them.

Kurt saw Artie sitting there, alone and forgotten (pretty much like always), and something akin to guilt passed over his face. He got up slightly and his legs wobbled. It made Artie both want to smile and frown at the same time. But he didn’t have time to decide what to do, because Kurt started to _crawl_ along the edge of the pool. It froze Artie.

Even with the slight unsteadiness, it looked hot. It looked like Kurt was a predator on the prowl. He only seemed to have eyes for Artie. Harshly Artie swallowed, despite the fact that his mouth was as dry as a desert.

There was no telling what Kurt would do when he reached Artie. The way he slid his arms around Artie’s neck and pulled him in for a hot, hard kiss. It was different from kissing Tina; she kissed with the same ferocity when she wanted to, but Kurt _tasted_ different. There was something salty in his mouth; Artie’s mind shied away slightly from identifying it. But there was something else that was different as well. Kurt’s body was hard where Tina’s would have yielded. It was intoxicating. Strange. Hot.

Kurt straddled him and lowered himself down onto Artie’s cock. He knew it would be over embarrassingly. He’d been aroused for so long and watching had been amazing. Kurt’s body was warm around him, not tight exactly, but warm and fitting against his own. Watching Kurt’s face as he impaled himself made Artie moan: the mouth opened wide, forming a perfect ‘o’, and the way Kurt’s eyes glazed over.

Kurt stayed still for a long moment. Letting them get used to it. Then he started to move upwards and Artie moaned at the loss of the heat. Then Kurt slid down again. It felt wonderful. Artie’s hands held onto Kurt’s hips and helped him move up and down. The soft gasps, the moans, were intoxicating and the way Kurt’s eyes never left his were strange. Strangely pleasant.

It was over embarrassingly quickly for Artie, as he’d predicted. White-hot heat pooled in his lower belly and he felt his groin tightened. With a groan he released himself into Kurt’s body. It was violent. Sending stars over his vision as he came violently, spurting up inside of Kurt. There was a quiet gasp from Kurt as he stilled and slumped, head resting against Artie’s head.

His cock was still hard between them. It made Artie feel bad.

On their own accord, his fingers reached out and wrapped themselves around Kurt.

Kurt came all over his chest.


End file.
